User blog:Zoro-san/Reborn pirates vs Aho pirates:Yi vs Zero
On an island in the New World *The famous pirates of the Reborn pirates are gathered in a city conquered by them Renekton:*serious face*Captain, this looks bad.It seems that the crew of the Yonko Marcus, the Aho pirates just arrived on our island *Black Box:Member of the Reborn pirates, Renekton *Bounty':350 millions beri' Yuuma:*shadowed eyes*Why should I be worried cause of that?If they want to take the island or to attack us...then chaos will start. *Black Box:Captain of the Reborn pirates, Yuuma *Bounty':860 millions beri' Graves:*smiles*As always...just because you are strong as a Yonko you shouldnt be so cocky captain. *Black Box:Member of the Reborn pirates, Graves *Bounty':520 millions beri' Irelia:*serious face*Dont talk like that to our captain, Graves.If they came here to cause problems...they came in the right place. *Black Box:Member of the Reborn pirates, Irelia *Bounty':340 millions beri' Swain:*serious face*Do you want me to plan a great tactic as always?Or we are just going to attack them with full power? *Black Box:Member of the Reborn pirates, Swain *Bounty':630 millions beri' Yi:*serious face*I think our captain just plans to show them how powerful we are. *Black Box:Vice-captain of the Reborn pirates, Yi *Bounty':740 millions beri' Wukong:*smiles*Why?I am sure we can easily crush them. *Black Box:Member of the Reborn pirates, Wukong *Bounty':250 millions beri' Lee Sin:*serious face*Dont just understimate people, Wukong.They are really strong, I can feel that. *Black Box:Member of the Reborn pirates, Lee Sin *Bounty':490 millions beri' Riven:*serious face*What about letting our captain decide? *Black Box:Member of the Reborn pirates, Riven *Bounty':380 millions beri' Yuuma:*shadowed eyes*Lets just make things... *Before Yuuma could finish his sentence, the Aho pirates appear close to them Marcus:*sweatdrops*Ok you were right...we got lost. Graves:*serious face*So this are the Aho pirates? Irelia:*serious face*It seems so. *Yuuma slowly starts to walk towards Marcus Yuuma:*shadowed eyes*Chaos... Marcus:*sweatdrops*Eh?Who are you and what are you talking about? *Yuuma suddenly stops Yuuma:*shadowed eyes*How interesting...you dont know anything about me. Marcus:*scratching his head*No, should I? *Yuuma points a finger at the Aho pirates *Suddenly, an explosion is created right where the Aho pirates were *The Aho pirates emerge from the smoke with little injuries Zero:*serious face*Can I take care of him? Marcus:*serious face*I guess it wont be so easy to defeat him. Yuuma:*shadowed eyes*I dont plan to fight you...I will just send one of my men to fight one of yours. Marcus:*serious face*I see...well...who should I choose? Zero:*serious face*I want to fight.I have to prove that I am worth of being an Aho pirate. Marcus:*smiles*I see...anyone else? Zero:*sweatdrops*I though you are going to send me in. Marcus:*dumb smile*Ow...oh well I guess its ok. Zero:*serious face*is my chance. *Zero advances towards Yuuma Yuuma:*shadowed eyes*Yi...you are going to defeat this guy. Zero:*serious face*Wouldnt the correct be fight? Yuuma:*shadowed eyes*You actually think you can defeat Yi?What a bunch of funny pirates you are. *Yi advances towards Zero Yi:*serious face*Mind changing the place of our fight?I dont like the idea of destroying a town we just conquered. Zero:*serious face*I accept. *Yi and Zero move to another location, in the middle of a forest *They both start unsheating their swords Zero:*serious face*Good luck. Yi:*serious face*Why would I need luck?I have enough power. *Zero and Yi dash at each other Category:Blog posts